The Time Trilogy: A Second Beginning (Book 1)
by LadyLoner
Summary: Andromeda Kings is not your average girl, or half-blood. She appears out of the blue on a doorstep, battle-scarred and a bloody mess. No one knows what happened to her, neither does she. The worst part about this whole mess is that the goddess, Misery, is calling. It's a race against time to answer her call, and if you don't answer, well, that isn't always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I keep deleting my fanfics. I just get a writer's block very easily or I lose interest or I forget about them.**

**However, I am committing to this series but it'll take me awhile. I plan on having three because it's a trilogy so yeah. It is in the future where the seven win the giant battle and they have kids! OMG! **

**So with no further a do, I present you with my first chapter of the trilogy...**

* * *

Chapter 1: All But A Nightmare Come Alive

_Andy's PoV_

It was dark, very dark, and stinky. Not a great start for waking up. My eyelids slowly opened. I blinked until my vision became less blurry. I heard the noise of cars and busses and honking horns. _Manhattan_ I thought instantly. I tried to move my head but I instantly felt pain. I moaned and even that brought pain. I surveyed my surroundings. I spotted a satchel and desperately tried to reach for it. It definitely ensured pain I snatched it. I looked down in its contents. Luckily, there was nectar. I quickly sipped some and I instantly felt rejuvenated. The pain dulled enough so I was able to sit up. I began to cough viciously.

I took a deep raspy breath and stood up. I took a hastily step forward and a stinging sensation raced in my leg. I winced and looked down. There was a huge gash across my shin. You could see the bone. I reached for more nectar and it slowly healed. I continued on. It was dark and dim-lit lights showed a path. I hobbled slowly.

Exhaustion and sleep began to take over me. I stumbled often; it is inevitable if you're exhausted. I soon came up to an apartment building with some shelter. I collapsed on the doorsteps. I was breathing shakily when I heard a door open and a gasp. I felt warmth and I blacked out.

* * *

_I'm alone. I'm in a quiet and cold room. I shivered and wrapped myself with my arms and began to rub them to keep warm. I breathed in and I heard a noise. I whipped my head to see an elderly, frail woman sitting on a throne. She had no expression on her face and was staring at me. She had blood-red eyes and smoke was engulfing her and all around her. I froze in fear and she laughed at me. It was an evil laugh._

_"Oh, my dear, puny half-blood, I just adore your situation. It's a great misery source." The mysterious woman laughed louder and smiled at me. She had an eerie aura and mist around her, and I felt, well, miserable. I tried to question her, but my mouth sealed shut. She continued._

_"Oh, don't even try, you're in my realm. You do realize that you're in Tuataras? No, oh, not only are you a puny and foolish half-blood, but a dim-witted and useless one as well. Marvelous!" I was so confused. _Tuataras, but, how?

_"I was indeed correct about the dim-witted part. Sadly, me dear, you aren't dead, yet. But, I would be careful if I were you. You mustn't be so hard yourself and make yourself miserable. Wait, oh please do that indeed! Ah, I got to go, Misery calls! Oh, before I go Andromeda Kings, you will face a hard, painful destiny. Isn't that just simply wonderful?" The old hag laughed and began to fade away._

_I was confused and was about to ask her who this girl was but she and everything else vanished and darkness overcame me again._

* * *

I woke up crying. I shot up and tears were falling down my face. My eyes were blurry from the tears and I couldn't see that well. I heard the soft pitter-patter of rain and smelled delicious pastry not far away. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. My vision cleared.

I was in a small apartment on a couch with a blanket on me. I heard and saw a fire not far away and a TV. I looked around and saw a hallway leading to probably bedrooms and hopefully a bathroom.

"Ummmm,…..uh,… who are you?" A voice asked. I whipped my head around and saw a boy. He wasn't that old but looked around eighteenish. He had dark, dark ruffled hair and fierce silver eyes with slivers of green. I admit, he was handsome, ish. I didn't reply. We just stared at each other. I heard footsteps from down the hall.

"Quiet it Seaweed-brain! You'll wake her up!" A woman whispered.

"I'm not the one who's whisper-yelling." The 'Seaweed-Brain' replied. I heard something breaking and a 'oomph'. Two people appeared.

A blonde middle-aged woman with grey eyes and a man with dark hair like the boy's but with sea-greenish eyes. They were flushed red. The woman elbowed the man.

"You woke her up, not me!" the man complained. The boy turned to them.

"She actually woke up before you broke that lamp again." The boy chuckled and so did the man.

"I knew we shouldn't place it there. We always break it!" the man laughed again and sat on a couch with the woman sitting on the armrest. They were all staring at me. I shivered.

"Hello there sweetie, how are you feeling?" The woman asked me and she had concern in her eyes.

"Fine." I replied. She nodded and smiled.

"Good, good, where did you come from? Do you have any parents or relatives or guardians or anyone that might be looking for you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." I tried to keep my tears from falling down but I had a major pain in my head.

"Are you sure?" the man asked, "You can't remember anything? A name, a place, or a face?" The woman looked at him.

"No, I-I can't remember anything." I looked at them, a tear escaped. The boy spoke up.

"Not even a thing, try, think harder." The boy implied, he was a curious lad. I just want to smack him upside the head for being nosy, and irritating.

"I'm really trying, I am. But it's all blank!" I pleaded. More tears came down. Great, just great, this is exactly what I needed at the moment, weakness. I wiped away my tears and rolled my shoulders back tried to look confident. The woman walked towards me and gave me a soft smile.

"Oh, we know sweetie, but if you can remember anything, anything at all, it might help us figure out what happened to you." I tried looking deep within my brain. Walls began to appear. they blocked any memories of which I had. Nothing, but then something popped up.

"What-what, I remember something. A name, my name, but that's it." I mumbled softly. They all looked at me.

"Well?" the boy encouraged. Gods, he was annoying.

"My name, my name is Andromeda Kings, and I'm a half-blood." I answered, unsure of what's to happen next to me. Let's just hope it's for the best.

* * *

**Whacha think? Should I continue this story? **

**Please, Review, Follow/Favorite! It inspires me. Plus, you can have a cookie. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for those helpful reviews. I greatly appreciate it. Please keep reviewing and following/ favoriting the story. Have a cookie if you reviewed! (::) Yum.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Some Things Are Just Not to Be Remembered

Andy's PoV

I looked at the strange family. I would've thought they would just look at me and just say that I was beat up badly or I'd hit my head when I fell on the stairs outside, or I'm crazy. No. Instead, they nodded and the woman slightly smirked at the tall, dark-haired man. It was like she knew all along.

They are one weird family.

"Ahh, I would've thought so. Are you sure about this? Do you have any idea of who your father or mother may be? Your godly parent?" the blonde woman asked. I shook my head in response.

"No ma'am."

"Oh, just call me Annabeth, sweetie. As Sally says, 'It makes me feel old.'"

"Sally?" I looked around. Who was this "Sally"?

"Percy's mom." She replied. She pointed at the tall man known as "Percy". He smiled at me. My gaze wandered around until it landed on another person. I looked at the kid. Who was this dweeb anyway?

"Oh! And this is Chase, our son." I looked at Chase. He looked at lot like his dad but had his mom's and dad's eyes. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Like any gorgeous, jockish kind of guy.

"Just call me CJ."

"CJ?"

"Chase Jackson." I nodded. There last name was Jackson. Flashes started to appear vividly and skipping clips like you would hit a flash-forward button, but I shook them off. I needed to focus.

"So, Andromeda. Is there anything else you tell us about you?" Percy asked.

"Andy, just Andy is fine." I said.

I closed my eyes and thought deeply. Flashes started to roll in and my poor head started to explode. I breathed in deeply and opened them.

"I'm seventeen and my birthday is in three weeks, on the Winter Solstice, December twenty-first. That's it. Wh-why can't I remember anything?" I know it is a stupid question, but shouldn't I deserve to know?

"I don't know, Andy. When Percy's memory was wiped, the gods had a reason to, no matter how rude it was. I would like to say that they did because you know too much, or you angered them, or simply because of your post-traumatic response to the loss of blood. Gods, I hate not knowing!"

"Of course you do Wise Girl. You simply have to know everything." Percy deadpanned. Annabeth glared at him and he raise his hands in surrender. They were so childish. I scrunched my nose. I not a believer in showing affection openly, playful banter included. CJ saw me.

"Yeah, you get use to it after awhile. Anyways, do have any ideas of where you came from? Like, how you were all bloody and cut up?" Gods, he doesn't know who keep his mouth shut.

"Chasion Pallas Jackson, you better watch you manners! You don't want to see my bad side." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Chasion? What happened to _Chase_ or _CJ_?" He was turned red and I snickered. What a numb.

"To answer your question, _Chasion_." He glared at me and I laughed, so did Percy but Annabeth slapped his shoulder. He pouted and rubbed gingerly, as that would actually hurt. I continued. "No, I don't. Apparently, you don't understand the phrase, I can't remember anything." _  
_

"Alright you two, that's enough. CJ, got to your room and study for that Stat. And no IMing people mops camp." Chase groaned and moped to his room. Shows him right

"As for you missy, lie down, get under the covers, and go to sleep. We are leaving for Camp Half-Blood Friday night. You have another day of rest." I nodded. Camp Half-Blood. Ironic name.

"Percy, could you stay and watch her tomorrow? I have a meeting and its mandatory."

"Yeah, no problem. Want CJ to walk home from school?" Annabeth nodded and kissed him on the cheek. They smiled at each other and Annabeth went down the hall. Percy smiled at me and turned on the TV set. I settled into the couch. I pulled the blankets closer and sighed in exhaustion. I close my eyes so sleep can take me away. Sadly, nightmares come with it to.

* * *

_It was hot, very hot. The heat was blistering my skin. Beads of sweat fell on my face and every breath was filled with smoke. _Fire_. I looked around frantically and I saw a girl. Se looked twelve. She was looking around desperately. She called a name._

_"Mom, mom! Where are you? We have to get out of here before it burns down." I watched as the girl walked all over. She didn't find her. Then, a piercing scream sliced through the air, echoing. _

_The girl ran to the voice and saw her mother, badly burned and injured. She had deep gashes along her leg, abdomen and arms. Just by looking in her eyes, you could tell that she was in so much pain._

_"Momma? Momma, are you alright!?" The girl kneeled beside her, crying. I was crying!_

_"Ssshhhhh, my darling. Please don't cry. I don't want to remember my last moments with you, crying. It'll make me sound like a bad mom!" I liked her spunk. The little girl tried to laugh but she couldn't._

_"Sweetheart, we don't have much time. You need to get of here. You know where we are don't you?" The girl nodded._

_"St. Louis, Missouri. Why momma?"_

_"Good, you need to go to New York. Go to Long Island and look for a camp, Camp Half-Blood. Mr. Brunner will help you from there."_

_"Mr. Brunner? The old man in the wheel chair? What will he do? Momma, you have to come with me. I have to get you out of here!" The girl tried to carry her mom put he mom was too heavy for her. Tears were falling rapidly on all of our faces. A disturbing growling sound came not too far away. I shuttered._

_"Momma, what was that? We have to go now! Or we will die! Please!"_

_"It's too late for me, you have to go now. Here, take this." The woman reached for a back-pack. She zipped it open and it revealed clothes, money and weird golden coins._

_"And this, to. It was from your father, now, I give it to you. Remember me my sweet, sweet Andromeda Kings. Forgive your father, he did this because he loves you._

_The woman gave the girl a necklace. It was a hour-glass. The scene faded._

* * *

I opened my eyes and it was dark. I shot up and there was dry tears on my cheeks. The dream was so real. Then it hit me. The dream _was_ real. It was memory. Then, I realized something great that I had missed.

That little girl was me, and the woman was my mother. I fingered for my necklace. It was still there, under my shirt. I felt a fiery rage fill me.

I made a vow that day. I vowed I will take revenge on my father, whoever he may be. He caused my mother's death, and he will pay for it.

No matter how long it may take, he will see my revenge.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow/favorite this story! Thanks a million.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about the update being so long. I got caught up in school and tests and my awkward social like and this is a _long_ chapter! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this very _long _chapter. Please comment, R&R, follow/favorite, whatever! Just do something that makes me happy and know you like my story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Midnight Snack and Rendezvous

Andy's PoV

I still couldn't sleep after that horrible nightmare/memory. No one was in the living room and the bedrooms were on the other side of the apartment so got up and explored. It was cold so I wrapped the blanket around me. I carefully sat up. Pain surged through my poor body. I winced and press my hand softly on my abdomen. I looked around and I saw a bottle. I reached for it and made out some words. _Nectar_. I grinned softly and unscrewed the cap. I slowly drank couple of drops from the bottle.

Nothing happened.

I frowned and I drank some. I then felt something, but I still felt pain. I looked at the bottle. Less then a quarter was there. I sighed. A crazy thought came to me.

"Well," I mumbled softly, I grabbed the bottle firmly in my grasp, "only one way to find out." And I gulped the rest down. I felt something shock in me and I yelped in surprise. I dropped the bottle and luckily it was plastic. I looked around nervously. No one came out. I sighed in relief and I actually felt relieved. No pain came when I moved. I twisted my torso and nothing happened. I pulled up my ragged T-shirt and I saw what was left of a horrible gash but was now a some-what noticeable scar. I grinned widely.

I quietly stood up, blanket still wrapped around my body tightly. I walked shakily on my wobbly feet. I soon became used to it and ambled along, observing the dark surrounding. I almost tripped on a small step but, thankfully, recovered. I kept shivering. I looked down at my appearance. A burnt tank-top, and torn, bloody jeans with holey socks.

_"What a sight for sore eyes!" _I thought to myself. I giggled softly and gazed at the dark kitchen. My stomach rumbled in defiance and I dashed towards the pantry.

My eyes darted across it and I saw crackers. I snatched it and a can of spray cheese as if it would disappear. I hastily uncapped the can and ripped open the package. I squirted all the processed cheese on the cracker and stuffed it into my mouth. I slowly chewed, savoring the taste and swallowed. I couldn't handle it anymore and I sprayed all the crackers, shoving them into my mouth. I closed my eyes and chewed.

I was in heaven.

I swallowed all the food in my mouth and I opened the fridge fiercely. I scavenged and grabbed a bottle full of water. I quickly gulped it down. I apple slices and I remembered peanut butter in the pantry. I grabbed the bag and closed the door softly. I took the peanut butter jar in my grip and unscrewed the lid. I ripped open the bag and scooped a huge glob full of chunky peanut butter. I shoved it into my watery mouth and I slid on my back against the wall and slid to the floor. I threw my head back in pure pleasure of finally being filled with grub and food.

When the apples were gone, I threw the garbage and water bottle away and wandered around, dipping my fingers into the peanut butter and snacking on it. I found the bathroom and closed the door silently, locking it. I flipped on the light and I stumbled back from the mirror. I accidentally dropped my peanut butter but I didn't notice.

I have never seen myself before since I woke up. I never thought about because I was annoyed by that yuppy teen. I studied the person in the mirror.

She had long, dirty blonde hair that reached to her mid-back and it was a curly mess. She had high cheek bones and lots of freckles. She was decent for height but was definitely not a midget or an graceful giant. Her arms and legs with tanned and had at least a freckle for every centimeter. She had lots of scars including one on her right cheek, reaching to the top of her lip part. The most disturbing thing was her eyes; they were a unsettling burnt amber, almost gold. They had a unusaul white ring around the iris.

I touched my face and she did the same. We both touched the scar and gently followed it. We both gasped and jumped back.

That battled-scar girl was me, and I was afraid of her. She looked like a monster-killing machine with her toned muscles and menacing eyes, and maybe I was. Maybe I was the monster?

I quickly shook my head and grabbed my peanut butter and unlocked the door. I flicked the light off and silently cracked the door open. I peeked around and I saw no one.

I gracefully slipped out and closed the door gently. I rubbed my goose-bumped arms. Gods, why is it so freaking cold!

I looked around the room and I saw an opened door. I tip-toed quietly towards it and peeked in.

It was that dorky kid's room.

He lid on the bed, sprawled across the messy covers. His head was facing towards me. His eyes were closed and, ..., is he drooling?

I couldn't help myself but laughed. He then snored and I covered my hand over my mouth. muffling my laughter. Oh, I wish I had a camera! I snorted a little, very attractively, and I saw his eyes flickered. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and drool.

"Awwww man, not again." He whined. I froze where I was. _Please don't let him see me!_

Of course, his head turned this way. He stared at me.

"What you doing?" I din't reply. "Where you watching me?" Still, no reply. "Are you okay?" Now, I was speechless.

"W-what?" I asked. I was so confused. First he was accusing me of stalking him, then he's asking about my current state of mental ability? What is with this kid?

"I said, are you okay?" He looked at me, now sitting up. He was shirtless... End of story.

"Um, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my arms fast against my chilled skin. Gods, it's freaking cold!

"Are you cold?" I stared ta him blankly.

YES! I'M OBVIOUSLY FREEZING COLD. WHY ELSE AM I RUBBING MY ARMS AND SHIVERING!

"Well, if you thinking that shivering means I'm about to com-bust in flames then no. I'm not cold." He rolled his eyes and I stuck out my tongue.

He threw a bundle of fabric at my face. How rude.

"Thanks. That is a great way to warm up to a girl." I un-bundled it. It was a over-sized sweatshirt, and it looked really warm.

"Put it on. Considered it as a welcome to our home gift." I rolled my eyes and pulled it on. It was huge on me and it was really warm. I liked it.

"I guess this will do, for now."

"No thank-you?"

"Don't push it!" I retorted. He laughed and laid back down and turned over.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back do sleep. You are welcomed to join me. Don't worry, I don't bite." I folded my arms against my chest and snorted at him. He laughed. I walked over and sat across from him. His face was facing me. We stared at each other for awhile. Then he piped up.

"Why are so quiet, and sarcastic, and rude?" I paused for a second. I wanted to make a nasty come-back but that will just prove his point. I thought about it.

"Well, when you're in an apartment full of crazy people who could literally kill you in a second, you learn to keep your ground." He chuckled, nodding.

"Good point but that just dodges the question. Did we ask any personal questions, that were, maybe, too deep?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well, me?"

"To be honest, no. but you were awfully pushy when I couldn't remember things. You kept pushing, and pushing. I find that, very rude."

"Sorry, you get so curious after awhile." I nodded and looked at my hands, nervous of his next question. I really don't want to talk about my past, or me in general.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I just looked at him weird. Well, that was random.

"Um, I like gold so far. Like a rustic gold, but not bronze."

"I like a light grey, almost smoke like. Maybe silver, ish"

"Favorite food?" he asked me.

"Apples and peanut butter."

"I like snicker-doodles. Favorite toy?" I laughed and answered.

"Teddy-bear. Yours?"

"I like Legos. Your favorite drink?"

"Um, water. I haven't had much."

"I like Cherry Coke. Favorite..."

"Is this like twenty questions or something as I heard from?" He laughed and nodded. I rolled my eyes childishly and he laughed even more.

"Am I that amusing. You seem to laugh at every other word I say." His eyes twinkle and I truly noticed his unusual eye color. It was silver with hues and slashes of blue and green. It was very unsettling.

"Yeah, you are amusing." He said with confidence and humor.

"How so? Oh please, do tell!" I said grandly, acting like an English lady. _I failed miserably_.

"Well, I do say, you have sarcasm dripping on every word. It does become a mess after awhile does it not?" he replied to, like and Englishman._ He sounded way better, though I won't admit it. _

"Is that so? Well, I'm deeply sorry to hear but there's no cure for that. It's a natural gift I most say." I winked at the end and he laughed, again. Gods, he just can't stop laughing. "What's your problem? You can't seem to stop laughing."

"I don't know. I like to laugh. IS that a problem?" He turned serious in a flat second after I asked the question. Does he have a split-personality or something?

"No, I don't have a split-personality though I act like it sometimes." I was baffled. Can he read minds?

"No, I can't. You just say what you are thinking out loud sometimes. And I know, I'm dashingly handsome." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say or think that." He raised an eyebrow. Did I?

"I know, I was just hoping you would admit it."

"Why do you care? Not enough compliments already?" He was dumb-folded. Yes, dumb-folded.

"Well, you gotta admit, your aren't that _bad_ of a guy as I thought you would be." He smirked and his smile went on for miles.

"So, what I am hearing is that I'm _decent_ in front of Ms. Kings eyes? Is what I'm hearing a, dare I say, a _compliment_?" I laughed and shook my head. He laughed along to.

"No! On my defense, you weren't the most pleasant welcoming to wake up to." He looked down and took a breath. He was still under the covers, talking to me. I felt warm in my stomach. I was still cold but I didn't admit that. I didn't know why i was warm in my stomach. I looked at the clock on his tableside. _4:39 _

"We've been talking for over two hours. I don't know about you, but I like to sleep." He nodded sheepishly in agreement. He settled down and yawned. I stood up and walked to the door frame. I looked back and he was already sleeping. I smiled quietly to myself.

"Good-night Chasion." I silently closed the door and walked back to the couch. I found another blanket and quickly settled in. I yawned deeply and closed my eyes.

No nightmares came back and I slept dreamily, thinking about my new friend.

* * *

**Awwwww! A new friendship has been born.**

**Wow, this chapter was long. Over 2,000+ words. It was so worth it though.**

**I need some ideas for nick-names for Chase/CJ/Chasion. Either message me or type it in the review box below. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please comment, favorite, and follow it! :)**

**(::) (::)**


End file.
